de la haine à l'amour
by jbcharlie
Summary: coucou, c'esyt ma première fic alors, soyez simpas et venez la lire. elle raconte comment drago et hermione se sont rendu compte de leurs sentiments et comment à commencé leur relation. et au fait, j'aime beaucoup le reviews
1. Default Chapter

De la haine à l'amour  
  
Flash back  
  
Hermione rentre chez elle avec un sublime garçon avec lequel elle a eut un rendez-vous. Avant de ce quitter ils s'embrassent.  
  
Hermione : hum.. Drago C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire. Cependant le garçon a tout entendu et, est vexé.  
  
G : non moi c'est David !! (et il part)  
  
Chez elle, Herm' repense à ce qui vient de ce passer et s'aperçoit qu'elle pense beaucoup à Drago malfoy en ce moment et, Elle est choquée par sa constatation.  
  
Herm' : oh putain, c'est pas possible !!! C'est censé être le mec que je déteste le plus. Pitié, pas ce petit con prétentieux et fis à papa et mangemort en herbe.  
  
Présent Sur le quai de la gare, Harry et ron cherchaient Hermione partout. Harry était arrivé au terrier depuis une semaine et, avait passé la fin de ses vacances avec son copain  
  
Ron : mais ou elle est ? le train va partir dans 5 mins et elle est pas là. Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?  
  
Harry : je sais pas, je commence moi aussi à m'inquiété. Et, regarde, y'a une bombe qui arrive droit sur nous. T'as vu, c'est à nous qu'elle fait coucou. Tu la connais, ne me dit pas que tu m'as caché cette beauté !!  
  
Ron : Non, je t'assure, je ne là connais pas. Cependant elle a un air familier.  
  
La jeune fille : salut les mes, je suis désolée d'être en retard mais y'avais plus de place pour ce garer.  
  
Harry/Ron : Hermione !!!!!!!!!! c'est toi?!  
  
Hermione: ba oui c'est moi! (l'air inquiète)Vous êtes sur que vous allé bien les mecs ? Bon c'est pas tout mais le train va partir alors si on veut aller à l'école c'est maintenant.  
  
Hermione était dans le train en direction de poudlard, pour une nouvelle année. Ron et Harry étaient avec elle et discutaient, pour changer, de quidditch.  
  
Herm' : j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer les garçons. Cette année je suis préfète en chef.  
  
R/H : mais c'est magnifique, on est super content pour toi. On sait que tu attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. *nous aussi, comment ça on pourra en profité un max*  
  
Cependant Hermione réagit bizarrement, elle qui attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps était étrangement calme et silencieuse.  
  
Harry : 'Mione, tu vas bien, tu ne dis rien ?!  
  
Ron : ba oui, Harry a raison, t'es malade ?  
  
Hermione : non, non, tout va bien j'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit. *non, tout beigne, seulement j'ai pas arrêté de penser à votre pire ennemi les garçons, et je peux vous dire qu'on était pas en train de jouer aux cartes !! Oh mon dieu, je vais devenir folle, si jamais ils se doutaient de la nature de mon rêve ils me tueraient sur place ! *ça va aller ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je me demande bien par contre ave qui je vais vivre.  
  
Les deux garçons là regardèrent comme si elle était folle.  
  
Herm' : ba oui vous savez bien que les 2 préfets ont des appartements privés et qu'ils vivent ensembles.  
  
Ron (qui venait de ce remettre du choc) : Tu veux dire que tu ne vivras plus avec nous dans la tour des griffondors ? ! et en plus tu va vivre avec un garçon (là, il frisait la syncope et était devenu blanc). Mais, TU VAS VIVRE AVEC UN GARCON TOUTE L'ANNEE !!!!!  
  
Harry lui n'avait rien dit mais n'en pensait pas moins. Cependant il fit la part de chose et essaya de calmer Ron  
  
Harry : Calme-toi mon vieux, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient la même chambre. N'est ce pas Hermione. En plus, ils ne vont pas sortir ensembles, juste partager une salle commune.  
  
Ron s'était calmé et venait de se rendre compte que sa réaction était disproportionnée.  
  
Ron : Oui, pourquoi je m'inquiète, c'est stupide, vous allez seulement travailler ensemble.  
  
Sur ce Ron et Harry retournèrent à leur conversation sans cherché à en savoir plus. Hermione quant à elle, s'était étonnée de la réaction de Ron.  
  
Herm'*il est vraiment trop protecteur. Ils sont si mignons avec moi. Je suis heureuse d'avoir des amis comme eux. Ils remplacent chacun de façon différente le frère que j'aurai aimé avoir. *  
  
A peine avait elle pensé ça qu'elle était à nouveau plongée dans ses pensées. 


	2. chapitre 2

Dans la grande salle, Drago Malfoy, le plus redouté des serpentards était entouré par de nombreux élèves de sa maison.  
  
Drago : hé oui, cette année je suis préfet en chef. C'est normal, tous les Malfoy ont été préfets en chef, c'est la loi des plus forts ! mon père m'a même acheté le nouveau ballai de l'équipe nationale, un speed éclair, meilleur que celui de potter.  
  
Il fut félicité de toutes part et, arborait son air supérieur qu'on lui connaissait si bien. Soudain il s'arrêta de parler ayant aperçut une belle jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il décida donc d'aller aborder sa nouvelle proie. Cette jeune fille avait de long et magnifiques cheveux châtains. Elle portait une mini jupe rouge sang et un chemisier noir qui mettaient en avant ses superbes formes ainsi que ses longues jambes fines et élancées, les plus belles de tout Poudlard. Celles-ci devaient sûrement permettre de faire de nombreuses positions qu'il rêvait d'expérimenter depuis longtemps. En effet, malgré le nombre phénoménal de ses conquêtes, aucune d'elles n'avaient pu les réaliser. Mais désormais grâce à cette belle inconnu il Drago allait enfin réaliser tous ses fantasmes.  
  
Drago : *cette fille est une vrai bombe, elle a les plus belles formes que j'ai jamais vues, et, j'ai vu celles de presque toutes les filles de cette école. C'est d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'on m'appel le Dieu du sex ! *  
  
S'approchant de la mystérieuse inconnue, perdu dans ses pensées sur sa future liaison avec la fille (il ne doute pas le cher bonhomme, il doit souvent souffrir des cheville !!!!! mais on l'adore quand même), il la découvrit parlant avec Potter et Weasley. Soudain, horrifié, Drago s'aperçut que la mystérieuse fille en question n'était autre que Granger la sang de bourbe. Malfoy s'étant approché trop près d'eux pour reculer, prit le prétexte de les insulter.  
  
Drago : alors Weasley, vu ta robe, t'es toujours aussi pauvre ! je constate également que tu traîne toujours avec la sang de bourbe. Tien ! Granger, t'as décidé de te déguiser en fille aujourd'hui ?  
  
Lorsque Hermione se retourna pour répliquer, elle fut stupéfaite par la transformation physique de Malfoy. Les deux étaient en train de ce dévisager ouvertement et, semblaient apprécié le spectacle que chacun avait sous les yeux. Harry et Ron avaient remarqué l'hésitation de leur amie et, en furent inquiets. Cependant Herm' se ressaisie et répliqua après ce qui lui parut une éternité  
  
Hermione : je pars les copains sinon je ne vais pas résisté à lui abîmer sa gueule d'Ange.  
  
Sur ce hermione ce retourna et ce dirigea vers ses amies Lavande et Pavarti, avec toute la dignité qui lui restait. Elle était partie sous les regards admiratifs des 3 garçons et de beaucoup d'autres qui avaient remarqué la jeune fille et n'avaient rien perdu de la discution. Tous se dirent qu'elle avait beaucoup changé pendant les vacance. La jeune fille timide et effacée avait fait place à une jeune fille sure d'elle et terriblement attirante. De nombreux garçons qui l'avaient jusque là ignorée allaient changé brusquement de comportement.  
  
Dans la grande salle, Dumbledor commença son discourt annuel après la cérémonie du choixpeau.  
  
Dumbi : bonjour à tous pour cette nouvelle année. Avant de commencer notre dîner, le professeur Mcgonagall va vous annoncer le nom des deux nouveaux préfets en chef.  
  
Mcgonagall : Alors cette année il s'agit d'Hermione Granger pour les griffondors et de Drago Malfoy pour les serpentards.  
  
Les 2 nouveaux préfets se regardèrent avec dégoût quelques instants.  
  
Herm' : *cette année ne va pas être de tout repos mais, je ne vais pas le laisser me la gâcher*  
  
Ron et harry repensèrent à la conversation qu'ils avaient eut dans le train avec Hermione et surtout à propos de la salle de bain commune. On pouvait voir qu'ils n'étaient pas mais alors pas du tout contents avec le fait que Malfoy soit préfet.  
  
Harry à ron : c'est pas grave, faut pas s'inquiéter, Hermione saura se défendre  
  
Cependant, on pouvait voir qu'aucuns des deux ne croyaient ce qu'ils venaient de dire  
  
De son côte Malfoy essayait d'échapper aux assauts de Pansy Parkinson qui essayait de le consoler du choc selon elle, de vivre avec une sang de bourbe pendant 1 an  
  
Dumbledor montra leur nouvel appartement aux 2 préfets après le repas ; en partant Ron et Harry avaient souhaité bonne chance à Herm'. Arrivés devant le tableau, le directeur annonça tout de suite : j'attends de vous que vous que vous montriez le bon exemple et que vous passiez outre vos différents pour faire honneur à vos maisons respectives. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Oh, j'allais oublier, le mot de passe est « banana Split » * l'année va être intéressante avec ces 2 la ! *  
  
Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans la magnifique salle commune décorée aux couleurs des 2 maisons ; il y avait des fauteuils rouges et ors et d'autres verts et argentés, situés devant une imposante cheminée. Sur celle ci étaient représentés les armoiries de griffondor et de Serpentard mélangés. Il fallait dire que le mélange était saisissant et s'accordait à merveille. Après avoir finit d'examiner les lieux qui allaient leur appartenir pendant 1 an, Drago s'adressa à Hermione.  
  
Drago : mettons tout de suite les choses au clair, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi qu'on passe l'année ensemble !! Je te préviens, la sang de bourbe, je veux pas voir tes 2 larbins dans notre salle commune. Déjà que je vais devoir te supporter !  
  
Hermione : moi, de mon côté, je ne veux pas voir toutes tes pouffiasses défiler sur notre canapé et, t'arrêtes de m'appeler sang de bourbe !!  
  
Le lendemain, ils eurent tous leur emploi du temps et Herm' découvrit à son plus grand malheur, qu'elle avait les ¾ de ses cours en communs avec les serpentards, donc avec Drago  
  
Herm' : * déjà que je dois vivre avec lui cette année, fait chier !! et pourquoi je l'appel Drago maintenant, c'est malfoy, malfoy ! * vous avez vu les garçons, c'est pire que l'année dernière ! Pourquoi ils continuent à nous mettre nos cours en commun avec les serpentards ? !  
  
Harry : ta raison 'mione, ils vont sûrement attendre q'un élève des 2 maisons en tue un autre avant de comprendre. J'espère que ce sera Malfoy le premier !! Je te pleins, tu dois vivre avec la fouine toute l'année. Tu nous promets de nous avertir s'il t'enmerde hein !  
  
ginie : moi ça ne me gênerait pas d'être à sa place. (ginie parlait désormais dune voix rêveuse) Voire le dieu du sexe toute la journée et vivre avec lui. En plus, tu le verras sûrement à la sortie de la douche. Oh! , hermione, tu pourras m'inviter quelques fois à venir te voir ? !  
  
De leur coté, Ron et Harry étaient dégoûtés par ces paroles, ressentant une petite pointe de jalousie. Même si c'était dur pour eux de le reconnaître, ils avaient entendu parlé des exploits au lit du serpentards, qui selon les filles étaient inoubliables. Apparemment son surnom était tout à fait mérité. 


End file.
